


不要温和地走入那个良夜

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 不要温和地走入那个良夜，我们应当在日暮时燃烧咆哮。怒斥，怒斥光明的消逝。狂暴的人曾经讴歌过翱翔的太阳。失明的眼睛可以像流星一样欢欣。不要温和地走入那个良夜。黑暗骑士节点后，有着严重酗酒问题的老爷，包含着hurt/comfort要素的abo探案故事。超蝙。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. 良夜

当那个alpha降落在哥谭漆黑而又肮脏的小巷，布鲁斯正在勉力试图通过腿和脚将自己重新平稳地支撑起来。这是一个极其不易的行动，考虑到他喝了比他原本预想可能还要多的酒，而与此同时，他还被迫和几个注射了某种药剂的畜牲们过了几招。那药剂绝对不是什么正经东西，因为仅仅是几秒钟的时间，他就见证了他们是如何从麻秆一样除了手中枪械外毫无威胁性的可怜虫一瞬增长成为某种肌肉膨胀，蛮力十足的野兽。

三个持枪的肌肉壮汉并不足以威胁到布鲁斯，哪怕是醉酒状态布鲁斯的生命安全，但是他们所能造成的破坏性还是要比原先来的更大。布鲁斯没有穿戴他的“那套”铠甲——他有些日子没有碰过了，而这就意味着他的防护措施远比他回到哥谭后经历的任何一场战斗都要来得更弱。他必须做好远程和近程的双重防护，而醉酒带来的视野的晃动和反射速度的降低可不是这种时刻的最好帮手。

他还是成功撂倒了两个——在那原先被抢劫的一家人尖叫着逃走了之后，但是在第三个上面，他遇到了很多麻烦——他已经在整个格斗的过程中吃到了一记肘击和两个勾拳，被药剂增强后的殴打让他就像是撞上了一堵五米厚的钢墙。血液加速流动带来的不仅仅是肾上腺素，还有翻滚着给人添麻烦的那些酒精。他堪堪躲过了又一发子弹，然后用胳膊从背后绞住了那个壮汉的咽喉。疯狂的踢打让这个仿佛有两百磅那么重的壮汉完全地压在了他的身体上，他向后跌倒，地面亲吻了他麻木的后脑。然而即使如此他也没有放开那个男人的脖子。再坚持一下，因为这巨大的压迫而眼前发黑的布鲁斯在心里数着数字，再坚持一下……

当那剧烈的挣扎终于微弱了下去，渐渐停止的时候，布鲁斯又多保持了这个动作十几秒钟——确保那是完全的晕厥，而不是佯装的反击。在整个过程中，他的大脑里一片空白，既没有这样就结束了的解脱，也没有我成功了的兴奋。身体的行动，包括那十几秒钟的晕厥确认，也完全像是一种来自本能里不受他控制的东西。当他的身体下意识地完成这么一套动作，甚至不需要任何理智的干涉或是指导之时，布鲁斯脑子里更加接近于传统意义上“逻辑”的部分，则在忙着醉醺醺地坐在一旁，一边往嘴里灌着酒，一边醉的昏天黑地地对着天空数着那些该死的小星星。

随便了，他不在乎了。

而当那个人确实地昏死过去之后，已经无所谓了的韦恩集团的年轻的总裁也没有兴致从这个巨大的人体下面想方设法地爬出来。地面很凉，他一跳一跳的后脑明天醒来准保会抽痛得厉害。既然如此，你就会想问为什么人必须要在经历过这样的一天后，在第二天的早晨再次醒来。每一次被迫从睡眠中的苏醒都像是一场不折不扣的酷刑，当你往嘴里灌酒时，你所祈祷的并非是无梦的睡眠，而是对一个人孤独入睡时知道自己明天早晨必须再次苏醒这件事的痛苦的逃避。

算了。他再次想，无所谓了。

就算那些逃走的人们没有报警，那些小混混先他一步苏醒，然后用铁管砸碎他的骨头，只要布鲁斯还能够沉浸在酒醉的幻梦中就不存在着任何的意义。身体中更加冷静的部分为此感到了一阵抽搐的痛苦，那种痛苦不仅仅来自于对现状的无力，也同样来自于他腹部一缩一缩，从几天前就开始了的宛如将什么东西撕裂开的疼痛。莱斯利拒绝向他提供更多的抑制剂，因为“你的身体简直是一团糟，”那位像是母亲一样照顾过他的医生忧心忡忡地说。“我不会在你这么作践你自己的时候还给你该死的抑制剂。你知道你自己的激素水平现在紊乱到了什么地步吗？”

“真的吗，莱斯。”在当时，他还算是清醒——虽然对于一个酗酒的醉鬼来说，世界上永远不存在真正的清醒，他们所拥有的不过是在不停改换着地铁时偶尔出现的几分钟在站台站立着的空缺。但是至少在当时，还算是清醒的布鲁斯曾经虚弱而又愉快地对着她笑过。“你想让我一个人喝醉酒后被某个路过的我甚至不认识的alpha标记？”

“那就不要在这种时候走夜路，也不要喝醉酒。”莱斯利试图变得严厉，但是布鲁斯知道，这个上了岁数的医生并不能真正做到这一点。他们每个人都是这样，阿尔弗雷德，卢修斯，或者莱斯利——他们试图阻止他，但是没有人能够在他露出那么虚幻而又脆弱的笑容时真的对他狠下心。“有些机构会向不愿被标记的omega提供专业的alpha来帮助其度过发情期…………布鲁斯，”她说。“你要知道，那并不是你的错……”

“我不知道你在说些什么。”仍旧露着小白牙的布鲁斯柔和地对着莱斯利说。“抱歉，是我弄错了吗？我还以为我们在谈论发情期与抑制剂呢。”

最后，莱斯利依旧拒绝了他对于抑制剂的请求，不仅如此，她还通知了阿尔弗雷德和卢修斯，让他们也一并封锁布鲁斯获取抑制剂的渠道。“他注射了太多奇奇怪怪的抑制剂了，在过去的十几年，从最优等的到最差的，而那种自暴自弃的生活加速了他身体的崩溃。如果你们想要获得一个油尽灯枯的韦恩，那么你们尽可以尽情地提供给他。”

然而就算没有莱斯利和被阿尔弗雷德严格管控的，可以从官方药店获取处方药物的假身份证明，只要布鲁斯还能够离开庄园，蒙上头，一个人在哥谭的港口兜转，他总能找到一点点违法的，在黑市上流通的廉价抑制剂。这都要感谢他过去曾经拥有的那段生活。这也是为什么今天布鲁斯要在哥谭走夜路。对，他想了起来。

他又在哥谭充斥着污水与废弃物的小巷中似睡非睡了一会儿，奇怪着为什么他会突然在酒精的迷迭中回忆起关于抑制剂的对话。世界就好像是隔着威士忌出现的一层朦胧的光影，而酒水让所有锋利的东西渐渐变得柔和。他体验到了一种迷醉的欢欣感，不仅仅是来自于他冰冷的胃部和如软泥一样黏腻的大脑，也来自他身体更深处，不停涌动着的，仿佛要将他彻底吞没掉的那股热潮。

……是alpha。他终于意识到。是alpha，虽然并不明显，但是空气中出现了alpha的味道，这就是为什么他会想起抑制剂并体会到那种来自本能的愉悦的欢欣。

有一部分的他觉得，算了。不如算了，高高在上的韦恩总裁在漆黑的小巷子中被不知名的alpha侵犯这件事不知为何戳中了他自暴自弃的奇怪笑点。这难道不是很配他吗！在自以为可以守护住一切之后却发现自己仍旧一无所有？他大踏步地跨过那名为尊严的废墟，然后嬉笑怒骂着所有在这泛着金光的大厦曾经存在时所构建出的渺茫的歌声与幻象。

他再也不会被这种东西所欺骗到了，是说，他更加理智的部分觉得，他还是应该尽快摸出那管抑制剂给自己打上——他把抑制剂放到了哪个兜来着？一定不是左手，因为他之前和人高空跳伞时，曾经不慎因为酒醉弄伤过他的左手腕。从那以后他就避免了左手的用力，直到今天……他刚刚说到哪里来着，对了，抑制剂。

当那个alpha向着他走来，他甚至都没有听到他轻盈的脚步。已经打了个滚，趴伏在地面，努力试图将自己支撑并摸出那管抑制剂的布鲁斯断断续续地想着。这说明接近他的敌人要么比该死的麻秆还瘦，要么，就是一个危险的武术大家。可是武术大家到哥谭有什么意义？这又不是两年以前，所有人都殚精竭虑想要除掉某个自命为城市守护者的时候。

他判断不出那个alpha的味道，虽然他能够感觉到自己身体内部涌动着的热潮，已经被麻痹过久的器官正在他的体内缓缓苏醒，而那本应令人厌恶的渴慕感在这种时候甚至说不上有什么讨厌。他的鼻子塞住了，酒精延迟了他的判断力，要不然——就是对方并没有主动释放信息素，捕捉并且侵犯这个冬夜蜷曲着的omega的意愿。他说不定都没有意识到自己是个omega，不过那不重要。

他跪在地上，几次尝试过后，终于用打着颤的手指扯开了抑制剂的包装。一次性注射器和针头一起滚了出来，掉进了一旁的污水里。他捡起来甩了甩，试图将针头扎进抑制剂的软胶塞中，当他这么做的时候，他意识到自己身旁出现了一双脚。

“你这样会感染的。”有什么人在对着他说。

“……”那有什么关系。终于稳住了双手——看，他还是能够做到的——终于稳住了双手的布鲁斯厌烦地想。感染或者不感染，到底有着什么区别？但是他已经醉到连叫那个男人滚开都懒得讲。

撸起袖子找准静脉又是一个非常艰难的举动，难点不是判断静脉在哪个位置，而是要如何确保当针头扎入时不要断在里面。布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地摸准了位置，努力忽视着双腿间出现的那种古怪的湿意。当他试图让针尖对准那个位置的时候，他听到了一身微不可察的叹息，就好像是阿尔弗雷德或者卢修斯，或者随便什么还活着的试图关心着他的人一样。叹息，叹息，没完没了的叹息。你要是再这么下去就真的完了。但是谁知道布鲁斯是不是真的希望生活不要就这么轻而易举地完蛋掉呢？他说不定生来就是个混蛋，乐于观看自己的人生一败涂地。

反正，那和别人无关。

他再次试图将针管扎进去，只差一点点，因为有什么东西拽住了他的胳膊。

“……走开。”他模模糊糊地说。“滚开。”

那拽着他胳膊的东西跟他以往所接触过的任何的肉体截然不同，它牢牢固定在原味的样子从某种意义上来说坚若磐石。

“别碍我的事。”他嘟囔说。“起开。”

他原本以为他会收获一箩筐的说教——就好像阿尔弗雷德或者任何一个热心过头，自以为他们已经识破了人生的真谛，并且可以向任何一个路过的可怜人兜售他们的心得的人。他已经做好了被迫聆听那些啰嗦的准备，可是下一秒，那原本抓着他臂膀的手指却突然松开了。

他没有料想到会出现这样的结果，这就是为什么那个针管再一次地从他的手指间轻轻滑落。它打了几个滚，掉到了一旁的废水里。

最好的方法是直起身子去拿，但是布鲁斯不知道为什么觉得摇摇晃晃地站起身是个相当恼人的坏主意，手脚并用地爬过去不是不可以考虑，但是在某个站立的人面前这样做又让原本已经坐在废墟间决定坐以待毙的他觉得难以忍受。

“需要我帮你捡过来吗？”那个声音居然还在认真地问他。

那是一双鲜红色的小腿靴，如此的鲜艳，比血还要明亮，以至于不太适合出现在哥谭灰暗的夜晚。

“……走开。”他再度说。

“放任一个醉酒并且将要发情的omega在街上闲晃可不是值得称道的行为。”那个alpha说话的语气里有着一种讨人厌的东西，就好像他不知道该怎么作为人来跟另一个人进行沟通。它第一耳朵听上去很有教养，但是细品，却又产生出一种微妙的努力模仿着人的行为的失调的落差。

“……”布鲁斯咕哝了一声，有点像是不要你管，又像是真烦，它其实可以更长一点，变成某种具有自嘲性质却又能微妙刺伤对方这位装出来的好意的句子。但是他的舌头似乎不能完成这么复杂的工作。事实上，他能够感觉到更多的液体正在从他的身体内部涌出来。

这是一种很奇妙的感受，他快要发情了，甚至于说，他的身体已经开始为迟来依旧的结合，发热还有怀孕做出准备。然而与此同时，布鲁斯就像是站在另一个地方，事不关己地看着眼下正在发生的一切。

那个人又叹了口气。就好像是在面对着一个饥寒交迫，却偏偏要对着路过的人伸出爪子的小猫，他的语调里出现了一种非常明显的，具有安抚性质的东西。

“我送你回家好不好？”

“不。”因为那种安抚而更加不快的布鲁斯说。“不。”

“那么，我送你去警局？”

他宁愿冻死在街头也不想在这种时候看到曾经和自己，和另一个自己并肩作战过的那个戈登。

“不。”他呼噜说。

“你总得找个地方去。我不可能收留你，因为我是个alpha……”

“一边儿呆着去。”

有一些奇怪的声音，窸窸窣窣的，一会儿，他意识到有什么东西落在了他的身体上，那看起来就像是一个……披风。不过不是黑色，而是鲜艳的红色。“你看，你全身都湿透了。不仅如此，我能够听到你的心跳不正常地加速，你的血管正在不自然地扩张，如果没有医生的话，你很危险。”

这可以是发情、醉酒或者心源性猝死的共同征兆。“与你无关。”

“既然我看到了，这件事就和我有关。”他又凑近了一点点，现在，他的声音就在他耳上不到几公分的地方传来。“让我送你去警局，好不好？”

他试图再次拒绝他，就好像过去每一次一样，通过抖动肩膀拂掉那些来自周围人的讨厌的关注。然而这个三更半夜出现在小巷子中，热情的就好像自己除了关心布鲁斯外无事可做着的男人却像是对于礼节、个人空间还有私密感有着一种全然不同的理解。他感觉到有什么东西贴上了自己的脸颊。

阳光、冰雪还有泛着光芒的雪松的寂寥。

并不让人讨厌，甚至只从味道本身来说，它还挺讨布鲁斯喜欢的。

“这是我的气味。”那个将手贴上他的脸的alpha还在柔声说。“可以接受，不是吗？我可以抱着你去医院或者警局，不需要太长，只要忍耐一两分钟的时间就足够了。”

他仍旧下意识讨厌着这个男人不由分说塞给自己的选项，然而当那股明亮而又轻盈的味道盈满他的鼻腔时，他的身体挣脱开了布鲁斯指望不上的大脑的控制。

他发情了，当然，他渴望被触碰，被抚摸。他渴望着亲吻，爱抚和所有能够迎合住那股不断上升的欣欣然的全部。

“……”当他被抱起来的时候，就连他自己也无法分辨出他发出的是拒绝还是渴慕的呻吟。他靠在了一件天蓝色的布料上，明黄和暗红一起组成了一个古怪的标示。

他认得那个标识，就算他不关心，但是报纸和电视却还是会把它塞到布鲁斯的鼻子底下。

大都会的超人。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，他突然地笑了。那本应笼罩在路灯下朦朦胧胧的光影下柔和而又甘美的笑容，如今却在星辰和冻云的冷风间显现出了某种尖锐的讥嘲。他说不定在做梦呐，因为看，他居然在飞。他或许早就已经死了，他那发了情的身体此刻正被遗弃在那个又脏又乱满是废物的垃圾堆中，而他的灵魂，向下坠落。

“你可以再抱紧一些。”可是那个正在用袍子搂着自己，像是对布鲁斯的所思所想毫无察觉的超人却这么和他柔声说。“因为你看上去很冷，而夜晚的空气却又很凉。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我每次都要重改第二章，并且每次重改第二章失败还要再来一次的样子都像是倒车入库一定会撞到后视镜的蠢货，但是不管怎么说我觉得我坚持倒车入库的样子还是很靓仔的。
> 
> 开玩笑了这次应该真的不改了，不改了，真的不改了。

“你不能再这样下去了。”

作为在清醒过来后获得的第一句欢迎致辞，布鲁斯不得不说，这段话听上去还真是别开生面。

“说点有新意的，阿尔弗雷德。”这么说着的布鲁斯背靠着床头的栏杆，哈欠连天，漫不经心地答话说。“这段话在过去的一个礼拜我至少听你说过三回。”

“那么或许您可以考虑一下关于我已经说过了两次，却不得不跟您重复这第三次的有趣的原因。”拿着托盘的阿尔弗雷德拉开了床边的椅子。“伸手。”

布鲁斯不想伸手，肉眼可见，那托盘上注射器里的液体可不是什么他想要的抑制剂。

“是葡萄糖和生理盐水，布鲁斯老爷，介于医院和我说，在过去的24小时里，您大量失水，”哦，失水，真是文雅的说法，“甚至出现了虚脱症状。莱斯利医生叮嘱我每隔八小时就要为您进行一次静脉注射——打吊瓶当然更省事些，但是考虑到您有把吊针扯下来的记录，我相信这合了一句古话，叫作什么……罪有应得？”

“对于一个病人来说，你真是一点都不考虑对方的心理感受。”

“我相信，出现这样的状况是因为过去我考虑了太多您的心理感受。”

随着注射器的针头刺入他的静脉，淡色的液体渐渐地被推入血管之中。有那么一会儿，布鲁斯为他手臂的苍白感到了一阵头晕目眩。

他有阵子没有 _ **健身**_ 过了，当然。

然而如此直白地面对自己身体方面的萎靡还是让布鲁斯感到了一阵淡淡的荒谬。他注视着那空空如也的针管，然后，在阿尔弗雷德将手撤走前抓住了他的手腕。“有多糟。”他低声问。

“啊呀，您终于想起来问这个问题——我刚刚还以为您对它不怎么关心呢。”

我确实不怎么关心。布鲁斯带着些许倦意地思考着。但是，“行了，阿尔弗雷德，就算我不问你等等也一样会告诉我。我们就别再迈这些花里胡哨的关子了。”

那个老人乌色的眼珠在布鲁斯身上停留了片刻。

他或许是想让布鲁斯为此心里升起一阵愧疚，但是很遗憾，布鲁斯早就过了会为此觉得羞愧的时候。

毕竟，他如果懂得什么叫做羞愧的话，从一开始他也就不会落到此番境地。

自然，阿尔弗雷德也不会这么同他讲话，如果布鲁斯表现得有一丝一毫是在意阿尔弗雷德最在意的人的身体的话。

“昨天晚上，您被人发现晕倒在坎博雷区西面的小巷，发现者将您送往了医院。”他还记得这个部分，当然。说得就好像有什么人会忘记某些自以为是的人是如何落到自己面前唠里唠叨一样。“在那里，您被确认进入了发情的热潮期。但是因为缺乏必要的条件，您的激素水平又极度紊乱，所以医院不得不临时为您注射了大量的镇定剂和抑制剂确保它不会进一步的恶化。这成功遏制住了您的发情期，可正如莱斯利医生所说的，任何一点抑制剂的使用对于您来说都是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。”阿尔弗雷德停顿了片刻，就好像他希望布鲁斯能够对此表示些什么。布鲁斯当然可以如他所愿地露出些许的懊悔之情。

但是实际上，他没有。

他觉得口渴。

他正在让眼神四处乱蹿地思考，他走之前藏在床底下的酒呢？

“我把它们收起来了。”啊，不愧是阿尔弗雷德，永远都是在看穿布鲁斯第一线方面的小助手。布鲁斯不知道自己是不是应该对他这方面的警觉褒奖几句。“医生让我警告您说，任何的酒精都会进一步刺激您紊乱的激素，您应该知道它可以扩张您的血管，让更多的激素释放，最终促使您再度进入发情阶段吧，布鲁斯老爷？”

就算他不喝酒他也还是一样会发情，布鲁斯想要指出，只要他们不赶紧把抑制剂给他，他干什么都会发情。

既然如此，早一分钟发情和晚一分钟发情又有什么该死的区别呢？

这是个好问题，然而出于对阿尔弗雷德的尊重，布鲁斯并不会真的开口去说。然而他脸上漫不经心的表情还是激怒了阿尔弗雷德，不然，这个老人不会在又沉默了几秒后，以一种仿佛在做死亡通知一样的语调突然开口：“您涉及激素释放的腺体全部出现了问题。”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯看了眼窗外树枝上光着脚，踩着冰霜的黑顶山雀，它真不怕冷。“然后？”

“因为大量的紧急抑制剂的注射，它们现在无法判断您到底是应当还是不应当出于发情期之中。事实上，就好像之前我们所说的，您用的抑制剂太多太杂，并且还完全没有考虑过使用周期，这导致它们长期紊乱，以至于眼下它们仍旧在以一种omega的发情期才应该具有的水平释放激素，却并没有呈现任何周期性的衰减特征。”

“你可以直接说重点，我不介意。”布鲁斯摇头晃脑着，“我真的不能喝一点酒吗，阿尔弗雷德？我感觉自己头很晕。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德正看着他。

布鲁斯在忙着看小鸟。

“你接下来可能会在真正的发情期之前面临一段漫长的假性发情期，布鲁斯老爷。医院无法判断它会维持多长，就好像他们也无法确认您的真实发情频率。他们对于您的建议就是找一个alpha，老老实实在家不要出门，尽量减少运动，切勿喝酒。”好消息，除了不要喝酒以外他似乎哪个都做得到。他确实有段时间没有出门或是运动了，不是吗？“该告诉您的我已经告诉您了，您已经是个成年人了，布鲁斯老爷。更多的话我也不想再说。”

您好自为之。

虽然最后这句话阿尔弗雷德并没有真的讲出来，但是只从他起身的动作，还有转身离去时的表现，你可以很确定，这句无声的发言正回荡在这安静的屋子中。

布鲁斯玩着大概是从医院带回来的，为了镇定omega的情绪，所以会给所有因为激素紊乱而住院的病人配发的那个柔软的熊娃娃——这真可笑，这娃娃的脖子上还绑着由“托马斯与玛莎·韦恩基金会捐赠”的金色缎带。

玩具熊的手感很软，好吧，布鲁斯想，至少他知道他的基金会没有在这方面偷工减料，真好。

而就在他开始对着熊娃娃做起鬼脸，呲牙咧嘴地用鼻尖顶住玩具熊的黑色的小鼻尖的时候，他听到了屋子里另一个人长叹着气，推门而出的踏步声响。

“我还真是个伤透了所有人的心的讨厌鬼。”他对着玩具熊弯起了柔柔的榛子色的大眼睛，“你说是不是，嗯，小小熊？”

但是我在想什么呢？他又忍不住笑，那是一声安静的冷笑。

熊不会说话，正如死去的人也不会说话。

“我又开始感到无聊了。”他自言自语地说。

阿尔弗雷德会把酒锁在地下室的酒窖里，对于布鲁斯来说，反正这没什么区别。他可以等等，等到阿尔弗雷德上床睡觉他再起身，用一根铁丝或者随便什么东西把门锁撬开——说得就好像一个老式门锁能够拦得住他们中的什么人一样。有时候，布鲁斯会好奇为什么阿尔弗雷德不肯把所有的酒统统倒掉，但是到最后，每当他一开口，心思就又滑向今天韦恩庄园的温度应该配什么样的饮品比较合适上。

也不是没有人说，他可以做点其余的有用的。

“既然您不打算再回到以前那种充满着 _ **极限运动**_ 的 _ **精彩生活**_ 中，”眼下，这个和他喋喋不休的人叫卢修斯·福克斯，能够让布鲁斯在庄园关起门来花天酒地却不用担心自己为此破产的大好人。“那么或许您可以将您的头脑用在一些更为有意义的事情上——我想，经营一家世界首富的集团公司对于您来讲是不是有点缺乏挑战性？”

“重要的不在于它是否缺乏挑战性，”当时，正抓着酒瓶，靠在沙发上，有一搭没一搭地听着卢修斯讲话，时不时还要对着瓶子吹上一口威士忌的布鲁斯如是说，“而是我参与或者不参与对于集团来说都没有什么区别——这家公司没有我可以运营得很好，有我也可以经营得很好。”

“说不定你可以让它变得更好。”

高速运行的城际轻轨上，一位父亲曾经将一个标志指给他的儿子。

“我的父亲教导我说，他宁愿将生意交付给那些更好的人。”事实上，他勤勉工作，然而却并没有任何一件事情为此变得更好。就连改善贫民窟的计划也全部落空，直到他死，哥谭的富人们才不情不愿地做出了一丁点以免自己也倒在小巷中的可怜的改变。“这家公司并不需要我，我也不想在它上面浪费我的精力。行了，卢修斯，”已经在酒精的朦胧下开始了飘乎的谵妄的布鲁斯轻轻地挥了挥手说，“经营好我的公司，别让它破产，其余的随便你们怎么玩。”

在酒醉的半梦半醒之间，他似乎想起了很多事。

“我不大喜欢卧室窗帘的颜色还有厚度，”于是第二天，他这么对阿尔弗雷德宣布，“中午的时候阳光会透过它照到我的脸上，让我很难休息。给我换成黑色的，嗯，还有，要厚到看不着光。另外上一批威士忌的味道尝起来真的很苦，跟苏格兰的酒厂说再这样我们就要换一家订购。”

“您不想就这些发给您的信函做出一些回应吗。”那时，还对他抱有期望的阿尔弗雷德这么提问说。

这让布鲁斯心不在焉地让视线从那些邀请函上匆匆一扫。

“让卢修斯把我的钱带过去，他们会比见到我还要欢迎它的。”然后，这位没有良心的男人用他惯来轻薄的语调散漫地回答。“就这么办，不必事事再和我说了。”

他的思绪纷飞杂乱。

对于酒鬼而言，他们的时间感和空间感常常存在着错位。虽然万事万物的轮廓都因为酒精的笼罩而变得柔和，然而当他们一脚踩进去，原本牢靠的世界却在那一刻出现了液化的位移，被扭曲了的事物牵扯着他们，将每一步都宛如走在棉花上的醉汉们拽向他们原本并未曾想过的遥远的深渊。

就好像在他昏迷的时候，有那么一会儿，他以为他闻到了瑞秋。

“……”

瑞秋。他想。

那个名叫瑞秋的女孩闻起来像火，像光，光辉灿烂，美好热烈。她就像是布鲁斯这种人注定无法得到的那种完美的女孩。

他还记得他们是如何从小一起长大的，他们两个，在偌大的庄园里手牵着手，是毫不怀疑他们长大以后就会共结连理的那种青梅竹马。在那个时候，布鲁斯曾经发誓说，他长大以后一定会娶他。“不管你和我分化成了哪一种性别。”

“但是故事里不是那么说的。”而那个女孩则瞪着她圆圆的眼睛，对着布鲁斯一本正经地认真地说——她总是会对着布鲁斯所有的天真的傻话一本正经，“故事说，所有想要迎娶心爱女孩的王子都要完成试炼的愿望。”

那么首先，“你要变得很高，嗯，很帅。”他还记得她是怎么认真地掰着手指，想要按照童话书上说的那样为迎娶自己的王子提出三个试炼。“然后你当然要爱我，唔，至死不渝的那一种。”小女孩抿了抿嘴唇，接着说，“不过最重要的是，你要像你爸爸那样的富有责任心，你要和他一样改变这座哥谭。”

“那你跟我爸爸结婚去不就得了。”

“可他爱的是你的妈妈。”小小的瑞秋受到了冒犯，这么生气地告诉他说。“反正呀你只有做到了这三点才能真的娶我。记住了，布鲁斯，一共是三点。”

“如果我做不到的话，我就不能娶你了吗？”

“嗯，如果你做不到的话，布鲁斯……”恰好抬起头，透过温室的窗子看到了外面的小鸟的瑞秋咧起了嘴巴，扭过头，欢快地对着他说。“那么我就会变成一只小鸟，叼走你的鼻子，然后轻快地飞走啦。”

她确实轻快地飞走了，领先布鲁斯一步，去了更高，更远，更加美好，反正不会有什么被捆在椅子上面对着定时炸弹的可能的光明的地方。

而那个在他旁边的人不可能是瑞秋。

毕竟，他还从来没有在长大以后能离瑞秋那么近，却没有被她灼伤的经历过。

她总是在灼伤他，就像是她的味道，火，不停催促着他向前，大喊着“你不可以这样，布鲁斯”，要求他拼命往前跑去，因为不然就来不及了的该死的烈火。

她甚至直到最后也没能同他好好道别，因为在那个时候，她的眼睛里只有被蝙蝠侠强行架走的哈维。就连最后露出的那个笑容也同样不是给他的。

“要记得，”她对着布鲁斯钳制着的哈维露齿而笑，无比温和地柔柔地说。“我永远爱你。”

那火永远都只会对着布鲁斯不停地说，“对不起，布鲁斯，我不能爱你。”

一定是这些过去的回忆触动了他，以至于当他意识到的时候，他听到自己发出一小声像是被踢了一脚的小狗一样受伤的呜咽。在他试图把自己蜷得更紧些的时候，有什么人为此而凑近了他。

是闻起来和瑞秋很像，但是比起火尝起来更加像雪，就仿佛是一片宁静的清凉的那个人。

“他在做噩梦。”他像是在同什么人讲话，轻轻地开口。他的声音很静，仿佛一泊平静的湖水，同他的手指一般。

布鲁斯在他的手指下微微颤抖。他想要更深地蜷缩起来，假装自己并不存在，或者跟此时此地发生的事没有关联。他只想和他自己一起。然而那平静的手指却远比他想象的要来得更加地坚定有力——他无法做到甩脱明明看起来只是虚虚地放在他肩膀上的那只手。这让他感到懊丧，还有一点恼怒。他为此低低地咆哮了一声，尽管听起来就像是一句含糊不清的呜咽。

“是注射紧急抑制剂后的副作用。抑制剂会遏制他体内激素的分泌，这不仅会降低他的发情强度，也会导致他的情绪变得消极。”他仍旧在试图挣扎，直到那个攥着他手的人转而将另一只手贴在他的脸侧。在他的大脑能够理解之前，他的身体就已经认出了那股淡淡的气味。

是alpha的味道。

不仅如此，这个alpha闻起来非常安全，足够平静，就像是松、柏，还有落在松枝上，在阳光下光灿灿的晶莹的积雪。

他的味道闻起来如风一般地清净柔和，对于现在的布鲁斯来说根本是令人心满意足，他的肌肉几乎是下意识地为了这种味道而放松了。而随着身体的放松，某种本来似乎可以被忽视的热潮却从他的小腹中涌了出来。

某种温暖而又潮湿的液体沾满了他的大腿根部，而当他意识到自己弄脏了床下的被单的时候，他还勉强运行着的羞耻感使得他低低地呻吟了一声，比起道歉，更像是某种诱使人接近的情色的呜咽。

房间中洋溢着他的信息素的味道，在又一次挣动身体，只是这次，不是为了拉开距离，而是为了和那个alpha凑得更近的时候，他后知后觉地意识到，他在试图，或者说，他的身体在试图跟他身边的那个alpha求欢，他向他释放了自己渴望被触碰的欲望。

然而那个alpha却只是坐在那里，一动不动，唯有贴在他脸侧上的那只手向上移动，替他拨开了被汗水濡湿的短发。

“继续向他提供你的信息素，”另一个在场的人鼓励着他，“在他完全中和掉身体已经产生的那部分激素之前，他需要alpha信息素来稳定自己的情绪还有腺体——您应该不介意在这儿多待一会儿的吧，先生？”

“当然，我不介意。”后来回答的那个人的声音依旧安宁，平静， **没有任何化身烈火把他灼伤的迹象。**

布鲁斯不知道那捧雪是怎么做到在这样的邀请下还能够保持无动于衷，甚至没有一丁点愿意为他融化的迹象的。

他想要呻吟，想要蜷缩，他想要一些更加激情而又热烈着的东西。

他想要有什么人把他的大腿分开，他想要被操，被贯穿，随便怎么说，他想要被亲吻，想要被爱抚，他的身体的某个部分正在试图为一些更加隐秘的，孕育出新生命的行为而做出准备。而当他注意到那个人依旧只是坐在那儿，距离他的身体如此遥远，以至于这种行为似乎注定是不大可能的时候，他开始为此发出一连串嘶声的气音。

“放松一点，韦恩先生。”现在，那个人是在对着他讲话了，他能够感觉到温热的气息吐在他的脸颊上，他一定是在俯身检查他，或者，也可能是他的错觉。毕竟，这个alpha帮他捋着头发的动作就像是在安抚着一只不停吸气的小猫。“您会弄伤自己的。”

他不肯操他，所以他正在为此受伤。他不知道他们为什么不能把这件事弄得简单一点。

“随便占一个神智不清的omega的便宜可不是绅士应当做的那种事。况且我想，在清醒状态下，您也不会喜欢接下来的行为。”那个男人抚摸着他的眉眼，让他紧蹙着的眉头放松的手指渐渐地慢了下来。这令布鲁斯有时间将他的呼吸放缓。就好像他在耐心引导着布鲁斯吐出身体中的某种浊气。当他开口时，他的声音小小的，悄悄的，就好像在哄着什么人入睡一样。

“……您的气味闻起来就像是有什么东西折断了，受伤了，正淌着血。”然而它的内容，现在，布鲁斯觉得远没有那个声音本身那样来得惹人喜欢了。“我相信在这种时候，不活动受伤的部位，等待它慢慢愈合是一种更加合理的处理方式。”

他想起来他讨厌他，当然，他想了起来，虽然他不知道自己为什么之前从来都没想起来过。然而一旦他回想起来，事实就变得相当地清楚明了。

他讨厌这个人，不完全是因为他不合时宜地指出了布鲁斯的状况，侵犯他的隐私，还因为他说话时的腔调，那种仿佛以为自己什么事都有权横插一脚指点江山的那种自以为是。

他讨厌这个人，布鲁斯想了起来，于是他的自尊——也有可能是终于发挥作用，开始在他的体内逐渐蒸腾的抑制剂——让他烦躁地扭了一下，他把他的头从对方的手下挣脱了出来，

那个人仍旧安静地坐在那里，将手搭在他的手腕上。没有因为他的行动而表现出丝毫的不悦。

“睡吧，韦恩先生。”事实上，就好像不管布鲁斯此刻要做出什么抗议，这个男人都会一意孤行地按照自己的步调，不急不缓地处理着他说。“我会陪在这儿的。”

你他妈还是陪你自己滚吧。

布鲁斯想说。

镇定剂和抑制剂的阻挠让他注定无法畅快地表达出这种由衷的厌恶，就好像他昏昏沉沉的大脑在发现自己今天注定是无法如愿之后自发自觉地丧失了对周围一切的兴趣。他原本惊醒了的意识如今正渐渐沉回到那由药剂带来的无梦的安眠之中。

讲道理，布鲁斯心想。

如果你在不喝酒的清醒的时候遇到的都是这种烦人东西，谁他妈会在这种时刻不想要来一杯该死的烈酒呢？


End file.
